


Quando Diana Dá Mais Munição Para as Crianças Wayne

by MiRz



Series: Família Wayne ou Quase Wayne [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Batfamily, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Established Relationship, F/M, Kidfic, M/M, SuperBat, Top Clark Kent
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Parte 5 da Série Família Wayne ou quase Wayne.Ao contrário do que o esperado Alfred precisou ficar mais tempo com sua mãe e por isso, sua estadia na Inglaterra precisou ser prolongada. Já escalando pelas paredes, Bruce e Clark decidem ir a um encontro e chamam Diana Prince, amiga dos dois e responsável por apresentá-los, para servir de babá das crianças. Infelizmente, ela dá ainda mais armas para as crianças já travessas, que testam suas novas traquinagens com os pais.





	1. A Babá Escolhida

Já passava das nove da noite quando Bruce fechou silenciosamente a porta do berçário de Damian. Seu caçula demorou mais que o normal dormir por conta do seu estado irritadiço e Bruce culpava totalmente Tim por isso. O menino de 8 anos não foi na escola aquele dia, porque tinha uma consulta com um pneumologista infantil acompanhar sua asma e passou o resto da tarde em casa brincando com seu boneco Max Steel, negando ao seu irmãzinho o direito de brincar também. Os dois passaram boa parte do dia se pegando a tapas e não foi só uma vez Bruce os colocou no cantinho de castigo. Como resultado, Damian ficou irritado com tudo e com todos até finalmente sucumbir ao sono. 

O moreno deu um suspiro cansado pensando que Damian havia sido apenas o primeiro. A hora de dormir geralmente era um sistema muito eficaz e dificilmente dava problema. Todas as crianças queriam a atenção de Bruce e para não gerar brigas por atenção ou ciúmes, o Wayne aproveitou a diferença de idade entre seus filhos para colocar horários de dormir diversificados, assim o bilionário tinha como dividir a atenção entre todos. Damian, que era mais novo, ia dormir às 20h30min. Tim era às 21h, Cass às 21h30min, Jason às 22h e Dick às 22h30min. Era meia hora com cada criança para ajudar eles a vestirem os pijamas, enquanto contavam como foi o seu dia, ler ou cantar alguma coisa e ficar um pouco para garantir que realmente estivessem dormindo. Dick estava agora em uma fase de querer ajudar a colocar Damian e Tim na cama, Cass estava seguindo os passos do irmão mais velho, mas aquele dia Bruce dispensou a ajuda dos dois, pois precisava falar com Tim e não queria que fosse na frente dos outros.

Bruce foi para o quarto em frente do de Damian, que tinha uma placa de madeira escrito “Timmy” em amarelo na letra torta da própria criança e bateu suavemente na madeira escura antes de entrar. Deitado de bruços no chão de carpete estava o seu segundo filho mais novo, colorindo um dos seus tantos livros de colorir. As perninhas curtas estavam erguidas e balançavam displicentes para lá e para cá no ritmo da música suave que Tim ronronava enquanto pintava.

— Timbo hora de dormir — avisou Bruce agachando ao lado do filho.

O menino olhou para o pai com um biquinho, mas sabia que Bruce não seria ludibriado e não haveria como enrolar, então se sentou no chão, fechou seu livro e guardou seus lápis de cor. Após guardar tudo no lugar sob o olhar atento do pai, foi até o armário e escolheu o pijama de macacão de foguete e planetas. Bruce o ajudou a tirar a roupa e vesti-lo no pijama.

— Vamos escovar os dentes — mandou o mais velho, indo com o filho até o banheiro e o ajudando a subir no banquinho para dar na altura da pia.

Bruce pegou o fio dental e ajudou Tim a passar por todos os dentes e colocou a quantidade certa de pasta de dente na escova, entregando para Tim, para que ele próprio escovasse sozinho seus dentes, garantindo apenas que a criança não esquecesse de nenhum lugar. Tim fez a escovação direitinho e logo os dois voltaram para o quarto.

Tim correu para a cama e deitou depressa de baixo do edredom quentinho esperando que Bruce pegasse um livro na estante e sentasse ao seu lado para ler a história, mas para sua confusão, Bruce sentou ao seu lado sem livros.

— Timmy eu quero falar com você sobre sua atitude de hoje à tarde — começou o mais velho para ver a expressão do seu filho emburrar e fazer um biquinho com a boca. — Não foi legal o que você fez com o Damian hoje.

— Ele não sabe brincar e ele ia estragar meu brinquedo.

— Damian queria brincar com você. Você poderia escolher outra coisa para ele participar. Alguma vez Dick, ou Jason ou Cass te ignoraram quando queria brincar com eles?

— Não... — Resmungou o menino de má vontade.

— Pois então. Você é irmão mais velho agora e eu quero poder contar com você para ajudar a cuidar do Damian, assim como seus irmãos fazem com você. Posso contar que isso não vai mais repetir?

— Tá — Tim não parecia muito disposto, mas Bruce achou que ele entendeu qual foi o problema.

— Bom. Boa noite Timbo — Bruce se inclinou e beijou a cabeça da criança. Certificou-se que seu filho estava bem coberto e apagou a luz da luminária. Levantou-se da cama e no caminho para a porta ligou a luz noturna.

Fechou a porta depois de dar uma última olhada em Tim. A conversa foi melhor do que esperava e respirou um pouco mais aliviado. O resto das crianças foi para cama sem problemas, o que Bruce agradeceu imensamente.

Quando o Wayne entrou em seu quarto para tomar banho, encontrou o cômodo estranhamente vazio e se lembrou de que Clark avisou que provavelmente passaria o resto da noite no seu novo escritório na mansão para terminar a matéria do jornal do dia seguinte. Seria uma longa noite solitária, pensou o bilionário indo para o banheiro.

Já fazia um pouco mais de duas semanas desde que Clark se mudou e eles ainda não tiveram um tempo sozinho de qualidade. Ou os dois estavam muito cansados para fazerem qualquer coisa ou alguma coisa acontecia em momentos inoportunos. Tecnicamente, a mudança do namorado para a mansão era para melhorar a intimidade deles, mas parecia mais difícil do que antes.

Tomando um banho rápido, voltou para a cama grande e fria e sentindo-se sem sono, ligou a TV do quarto, contentando-se em assistir algum filme policial que passava, enquanto trabalhava em alguns contratos no tablet para esperar ver se Clark apareceria, porém quando já era quase uma da madrugada, Bruce cansou de esperar e levantou da cama indo até o escritório de Clark.

Aquele cômodo era uma antiga sala de descanso que ninguém usava há décadas e Clark tomou para ser seu novo escritório, vez que ficar até de madrugada na edição não seria mais possível. O Planeta Diário e a Mansão Wayne estavam à uma hora de distância e todos gothamites sabiam que não era bom ficar zanzando pela cidade tarde da noite, afinal Gotham era famosa pelos seus altos índices de crime e Bruce jamais permitiria que Clark se arriscasse a voltar de madrugada. Levando em conta que o trabalho de Clark consistia em horas extras, a solução encontrada havia sido aquela.

O novo cômodo era completamente diferente do escritório de Bruce, que só não era mais organizado que a cozinha de Alfred. Havia uma estante de livros, onde além de livros, estavam catalogados também, os artigos que Clark escreveu ao longo da vida de jornalista, inclusive aqueles do ensino médio em Smallville e algumas apostilas diversificados. Havia muitos retratos de fotos e Bruce sabia que nem todos eram de Clark, porque havia fotos dele quando era criança e algumas dos seus filhos. A mesa estava abarrotada de papeis espalhados e folhas amassadas e descartadas no chão, deixando tudo com um aspecto mais desordeiro. 

— Oi Bruce — Clark cumprimentou quando viu o namorado passar da soleira da porta.

— Está ocupado eu presumo? — Bruce ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas continuou se aproximando e desviou da mesa e abraçou Clark por trás da cadeira e viu o notebook com a tela do Word ligada e alguma coisa escrita.

— Nunca estou para você — disse Clark galanteador e beijou a bochecha de Bruce.

— Mentiroso. Se você nunca estivesse ocupado para mim estaria na cama agora — brincou o bilionário, sem realmente estar irritado e aceitando os selinhos que recebia nos lábios.

Clark não era o único que virava a noite trabalhando. Bruce só não estava no seu escritório fazendo telefones internacionais naquele dia, porque Lucius estava fazendo isso, por isso não reclamava quando era Clark que não vinha para a cama. 

— Eu tive uma ideia. Que tal irmos a um encontro — Clark disse entre os beijos e viu Bruce se afastar. — O que foi?

— Não que eu não tenha gostado dessa ideia, mas e as crianças? Alfred não vai voltar por algumas semanas ainda e não vou deixá-los com uma babá de agência. Não confio neles com meus filhos.

Clark sabia que havia acontecido um incidente no passado, quando uma professora se aproveitou da sua posição para vender fotos das crianças para os tabloides e depois disso Bruce ficou bem mais seletivo e paranoico com quem estava envolta das crianças.

— Eu sei — tranquilizou. — Falei com a Diana por telefone no almoço hoje. Steve vai precisar ir viajar a trabalho nesse final de semana e então ela estará livre e não acho que ela se importará de ficar com os afilhados dela — sugestionou Clark.

— Diana não é madrinha deles — Bruce disse categórico.

— Então você não informou isso para ela, porque tenho certeza que ela usou a palavra “afilhados” — Clark puxou Bruce novamente perto dele. — Então o que acha? Saímos e temos um tempo para nós mesmo, temos alguém de confiança para passara a noite na mansão e ajudamos uma amiga triste e solitária em casa.

— A última coisa que Diana é, é triste e solitária e se ela ouvisse você falando assim dela, provavelmente ela estaria chutando sua bunda — Bruce revirou os olhos.

— Talvez, mas ela não está ouvindo e você não vai me dedurar certo?

— Vou pensar sobre isso, mas sua ideia do encontro não é má. Amanhã eu falo com minha secretária ver se consigo limpar minha agenda no sábado.

— Perfeito. Pense no que podemos fazer só nós dois na sobremesa para você ficar firme na decisão — Clark piscou maliciosamente, enquanto beliscava o traseiro de Bruce.

A ideia do encontro e da sobremesa realmente foi incentivo o suficiente, porque Bruce nunca trabalhou tanto na quinta e na sexta para liberar seu sábado e assim, Diana tocou a campainha da Mansão às 18h30min em ponto para ser a babá das crianças Wayne, seus afilhados não-afilhados.

** _Continua..._ **


	2. Cuidando das Pestes... Ou Não

Quem abriu a porta da Mansão Wayne para Diana foi Clark, que estava parcialmente arrumado para o seu encontro com Bruce. O jornalista vestia um dos seus melhores ternos, mas a gravata vermelha estava com o nó semifeito e torto.

— Bem vinda Di! — Exclamou o menino de fazenda animado quando viu a amiga de longa dada. Ambos se cumprimentaram com um abraço descompromissado. — _Baby_ a Diana chegou! — Gritou para além do hall de entrada depois que se separaram.

Educadamente como sempre, Clark pegou o casaco dela e pendurou no mancebo de madeira que havia no hall, levando-a gentilmente para dentro dos cômodos, na primeira sala de estar da enorme mansão onde as crianças estavam.

Dick e Jason estavam no sofá jogando algum jogo de vídeo game. Eram dois bonecos, um de boné vermelho e outro verde e ambos vestiam macacões idênticos e tinham bigodes[1]. Diana olhou para a tela tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, mas havia números, sons e excesso de informações que não conhecia acompanhar para entender como jogava, mas os meninos não pareciam ter problemas pelo jeito que riam e conversavam empolgados entre eles.

Cass e Damian estavam em um canto no chão em cima do tapete felpudo, brincando com alguns brinquedos de Damian. Parecia um pouco bobo, mas Cass não parecia incomodada em brincar com o irmãozinho ao invés das bonecas e a japonesinha estava sempre fazendo alguma coisa que fazia Damian rir.

Tim estava sentado na ponta da mesa de centro, muito concentrado montando seu quebra cabeça, ignorando o som da TV, os risos de Dick e Jason e as brincadeiras de Cass e Damian. Era até engraçado ver uma criança tão séria, mas pelo que pode observar, o quebra cabeças tinha muitas peças e parecia razoavelmente difícil para alguém com a idade de Tim, mas Diana se lembrou imediatamente o quanto Bruce se orgulhava de ter um filho gênio.

A sala estava uma pequena bagunça que Diana se acostumou em ver na mansão quando começou a ser povoada pelos filhos de Bruce. Havia pelúcias, cobertores e almofadas coloridas e fofas espalhados pelo chão e pelo sofá. Copos de leite e mamadeiras estavam largados em vários lugares da mesa e no chão, até no grande móvel da TV, enquanto na beira da mesa jazia um prato vazio com migalhas de biscoitos sujando a mesa, o sofá e o chão. Alfred teria uma sincope quando visse aquela sujeira.

— Meninos a tia Diana chegou — anunciou Clark, chamando a atenção de todos.

Cass foi a primeira que levantou e correu até a mulher mais velha com um sorriso na boca banguela e olhou em volta procurando por alguém.

— Cadê o Steve? — A única menina Wayne perguntou confusa quando não viu o homem loiro.

Diana teve que reprimir o risinho com a óbvia quedinha que Cass tinha pelo seu noivo. Tudo começou em um dos churrascos que fizeram na sua casa. Bruce, Clark e ela haviam saído para comprar mais alguns ingredientes que faltaram e Steve tinha ficado para ficar de olho nas crianças e foi sob os cuidados dele, que Cas caiu e ralou o joelho. Temendo a ira de Bruce por não tomar conta direito dos seus filhos, Steve encontrou um band-aid rosa perdido no seu banheiro e beijou para “curar o dodói” na esperança de fazer a menina parar de chorar, funcionou. Steve achava que era porque ele era o “tio mais legal”, mas na verdade desde aquele dia Cassandra tinha ‘crush’ nele. A situação por si só já era divertida e Bruce a divertia ainda mais quando morria de ciúmes disso.

Todo pai queria ser o único na vida da sua garotinha e Diana imagina que Bruce já sofria por antecipação para a adolescência dela, porque tudo indicava que Cassandra cresceria uma mulher linda.

— Ele está trabalhando pequena — respondeu a mais velha ao mesmo tempo que ajeitava o rabo da Maria Chiquinha de Cass, que se desfazia por conta dos cabelos tão lisos e finos. — Mas ele estará de volta para a festa de aniversário de Damian.

A menina não pode responder com nada além do biquinho, pois Bruce entrou na sala impecável como sempre. Via-se claramente que Alfred o educou muito bem.

— Diana! Boa noite — cumprimentou-a com um beijo delicado em sua bochecha e depois virou para Clark. — Está pronto?

— Quase — disse o mais novo, dando um sorriso sem graça, enquanto levava a mão para o nó da gravata tentando terminar o que começou. Bruce se aproximou do namorado e ajeitou ele mesmo a peça de roupa. — Obrigado — sorriu e beijou o namorado de leve nos lábios, ignorando o protesto das crianças.

— Ok crianças, regras — Bruce começou e virou para os filhos, reunindo todos lado a lado e olhando para eles. — Diana vai ficar com vocês essa noite então obedeçam ao que ela mandar. Só por hoje vocês podem dormir juntos na sala de mídia e a hora de dormir é às 23h e nem um minuto a mais. Não briguem entre vocês e nada de história de terror. Qualquer problema eu e o Clark estamos a um telefonema de distância — olhou sério para os filhos. Por mais animado que estivesse para sair com Clark, se preocupava de deixá-los.

— Tudo bem papai — as crianças disseram e abraçaram o pai em um abraço conjunto.

— Divirtam-se e não deixem a Diana louca — advertiu Clark e depois foi abraçado também. — Di, nos acompanha até a porta? — O repórter pediu saindo da sala.

Sem questionar, Diana saiu da sala e viu pelo canto do olho as crianças voltarem a suas atividades antes de serem interrompidas. Clark fechou a porta atrás dela e os dois “papais” iam falando baixo com ela a caminho da porta da garagem.

— Eles já estão de banho tomado, então na hora de dormir é só vestir o pijama e escovarem os dentes e só Damian não faz isso sozinho, mas você pode pedir ajuda ao Dick. Deixei dinheiro na bancada da cozinha para a pizza e o número da pizzaria certa e a senha do portão estão colados na geladeira no papel amarelo. No laranja está o meu número de celular, do Clarke e, caso aconteça alguma coisa, da Leslie, nossa médica. Garanta que Jason e Cass não vão contar histórias de terror para assustar o Tim na hora de dormir. Damian só dorme com a Batcow... — Bruce despejava informações.

— Batcow? — Diana interrompeu.

— Sim a vaca de pelúcia — Bruce revirou os olhos, mas continuou. — Em hipótese nenhuma dê açúcar para o Dick a partir de agora ou a energia dele não acabará pelas próximas 14 horas. Não fale palavrão perto do Jason, porque ele vai competir com você em boca suja e se ele começar ameace-o dizendo que vai me falar para cortar a mesada e fique atenta quando Tim lhe oferecer café, é só um pretexto para ele conseguir pra si mesmo. Dick vai vim com ideias de te mostrar o mortal que ele está treinando e impeça-o de qualquer maneira. Ele retirou a bota ortopédica essa semana, ele não precisa voltar a usá-lo. Estou esquecendo alguma coisa? — virou para Clark questionador e ele próprio se respondeu. — Ah claro, alergias! Damian tem alergia à maioria dos tipos de leite, por isso ele tem a marca certa, é o galão de tampa vermelha na geladeira, se ele ingerir algum outro por engano, o antialérgico está no armário da cozinha ao lado do fogão. Tim tem um pouco de asma e em cada cômodo tem uma bombinha de ar. Se isso não funcionar, você liga para a Leslie e pega qualquer carro na garagem, as chaves estão no porta luvas, e corre para o Hospital Comunitário de Gotham que quando chegar Leslie já vai estar com o pessoal preparado na emergência. Me ligue imediatamente também. Jason pode ter alguns pesadelos de noite, por isso deixe a luz do corredor ligada. Se ele tiver um ataque de pânico, você me ligue. O que mais?

— O cabelo de Cass embaraça muito, por isso você tem que fazer uma trança — adicionou Clark no falatório de Bruce. Era até esquisito vê-lo falar tanto. — _Baby_ acho que ela entendeu tudo. — interrompeu o namorado quando viu a cara de pânico de Diana e Clark até sentiu uma ponta de simpatia. Eram realmente muitas crianças.

— Certo. Qualquer coisa me liga.

— Pode deixar — garantiu Diana com uma falsa confiança.

— Estou falando sério Diana. Se acontecer qualquer coisa que você acha que não pode lidar você me liga. Não importa a hora ou o quê.

— Eu entendi Bruce, agora vão embora ou vão perder a reserva — gentilmente empurrou Bruce e Clark para o carro que usariam naquela noite.

Os dois homens se despediram dela e partiram. Diana ficou por alguns minutos na porta da garagem até ver o carro sumir na estrada fora da propriedade e voltou para dentro. Não poderia ser tão difícil. Bruce é que era muito paranoico. Tudo ia ficar bem.

**Uma hora e meia depois**

Era oficial. Naquele dia e hora exata Bruce Wayne entrou para a lista negra de Diana Prince e ele precisaria gastar alguns bons milhares de reais em suborno para voltar a suas boas graças! Não se importava que ele perdeu mais alguns milhões do seu patrimônio, se o som de algum dos vários vasos de cerâmica nos corredores caindo indicava alguma coisa do tipo, não o estava perdoado tão fácil.

Diana se remexeu na cadeira que estava amarrada, fazendo nota para si mesma nunca mais confiar naquelas pestes. Nunca.

Tudo começou quando seus amigos saíram. As crianças estavam esperando por ela e disseram que estava chato jogar daquele jeito e pediram para brincar com eles. No começo quis negar, realmente, mas era muito difícil dizer não para os olhos de corça de Dick, o bico carente de Jason, argumentar contra Tim e magoar os sentimentos de Cass e no final acabou cedendo e brincando de polícia e ladrão. De alguma forma, acabou sendo convencida a ser a mocinha indefesa presa pelo vilão, e por isso agora estava amarrada seriamente na cadeira, enquanto as crianças cansaram de brincar disso e partiram para outro jogo sem a supervisão dela.

Algo lhe dizia que fizeram de propósito. Era muita coincidência que ela acabasse amarrada na cadeira e com o celular a poucos metros dela, mas sem alcança-lo para pedir ajuda.

— Tudo bem crianças, vocês ganharam! — Gritou Diana para lugar nenhum. — Me soltem da cadeira agora!

Uma por uma, as crianças apareceram em fila. Dick estava com a cara pintada de preto ao redor dos olhos como uma máscara, comendo um pacote inteiro de cereal açucarado. Jason tinha a mesma pintura que o irmão, mas na cor vermelha e sua cintura estava rodeado um elástico que prendia armas de esguichar água. Tim tinha um capuz preto furado nos olhos que cobria metade do seu rosto e segurava um tablet que Diana podia jurar que era do Bruce. Cass estava vestida toda de preto e tinha uma capa de tutu preto ao redor do pescoço. O rosto também estava pintado de preto e na cabeça tinha um arquinho com orelhas de gato. Andando de mãos dadas com Cass, estava Damian, vestindo roupas verdes, vermelhas e amarelas. Era brega ao mesmo tempo em que era estranhamente harmoniosa essa combinação de cores.

— Nós ouvimos bem? Você está pedindo arrego? — Jason disse primeiro com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

Aquele moleque...

— Sim, vocês venceram, me desamarrem para eu pedir as pizzas — Diana pediu. Assim que eles lhe soltassem, o inferno cairia nas pequenas cabeças.

— Pede penico — mandou Jason.

— O que? — Diana perguntou surpresa.

— Pra gente te soltar, você tem que pedir penico — esclareceu Tim sem olhar para ela, ainda mexendo no tablet de Bruce.

— Eu não vou pedir penico — julguem-na, mas Diana não negociava com crianças demônios.

— Então a gente não te solta — Dick deu de ombro colocando mais uma mão cheia de cereal na boca. Bruce ia matá-la.

— Mas vocês precisam comer não é? Vocês precisam de mim para pedir a pizza — tentou suborná-los com comida. Dick, obviamente, não estaria com fome, mas as outras crianças sim e Richard jamais deixaria seus irmãozinhos com fome.

— Não precisamos na verdade. Tim já pediu nossa comida pelo iFood e Bruce tem o número do cartão salvo no tablet, além de que ele nos deu a senha do cartão para emergências — Cass disse calma, enquanto distraia Damian com uma dança.

— Porra Bruce... — Diana resmungou e tarde de mais, percebeu o olhar chocado de Dick e Tim e o sorriso de Jason.

— Jason você sabe o que o papai diz sobre palavrões... — Disse Dick para o irmão.

— Foda-se você Dick — Jason disse mau criado e ignorou quando Tim se encolheu com o linguajar do irmão.

— Vai nascer sapinho na sua boca — sussurrou Tim.

— Deixa de ser bobo Tim. Sapinhos não nascem na boca e muito menos quando falar palavrão. O Clark fala um monte quando assiste o jogo e você não vê ele com a boca cheia de sapinho. O papai que é um mentiroso de merda.

— Jason! — ralhou Dick bravo e para calar o irmão jogou um punhado de cereal na cara do mais novo.

A partir daí fez-se o caos. Jason tirou as armas de água da cintura e mirou em Dick, mas acertou Tim. Para se vingar, Tim tirou um spray do bolso, que era creme de barbear e espirrou em Jason começando uma guerra entre eles. Cass entrou na briga porque quis. Damian era muito novo ainda para entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas gostou da ideia de jogar coisas nos irmãos, então pegava todo e qualquer travesseiro, almofada, pelúcia para jogar nos outros.

E Diana estava no meio desse caos.

A bagunça foi tanta, que eles não ouviram Clark e Bruce chegarem antes do que o previsto e se depararem com aquela bagunça.

— MAS O QUÊ ESTÁ ACONTENDO AQUI?! — Bruce gritou por cima dos gritos.

Todos eles congelaram no lugar, inclusive Damian que só pela expressão no rosto do pai sabia que se meteu em encrenca e teria que ficar no cercadinho.

— A culpa foi dele!

— A culpa foi do Dick!

Dick, Tim e Cass apontaram para Jason ao mesmo tempo em que Jason gritava e apontava para Dick. Bruce respirou fundo e massageou as têmporas tentando afastar a inevitável dor de cabeça que surgia. Por que mesmo achou que seria uma boa ideia ter uma família grande?

— Clark desamarra a Diana — o bilionário se aproximou dos dois mais velhos e pegou a orelha de cada um. — Eu vou levar esses pestinhas para o banheiro da casa da piscina e ter uma conversa com cada um dos cinco — olhou severamente para cada uma das crianças, não admitindo que houvesse uma contestação por parte deles.

Assim que Bruce saiu arrastando os dois mais velhos pela orelha, que iam reclamando, enquanto Tim, Cassandra e Damian iam seguindo atrás, resignados com seus destinos, Clark foi soltar Diana da cadeira.

— Você está bem Di? — perguntou desfazendo o nó. — Me deixa adivinhar... Eles queriam brincar de polícia e ladrão e te forçaram a fazer um papel que era inegável estar amarrado? — Clark parecia um pouco divertido.

— Não me diga... — começou Diana até ser interrompida.

— Sim. Primeira vez que eu fui babá deles[2]. Eu fiz um acordo com eles de não contar para o Bruce se eles nunca mais fizessem isso.

— Bom não funcionou! — Reclamou Diana, agora livre das amarras.

— É claro que não funcionou. Uma semana depois eles fizeram de novo com a babá da vez. Acho que foi com o Barry.

— Quer dizer que todo mundo caí nessa?

— Sim — Clark disse sorrindo. Entendia bem o que era passar por essa humilhação de ser enganado por crianças menores de 10 anos. Ou 11 no caso do Dick.

— Até Bruce? — Diana levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Não que ele vá admitir para alguém — Clark revirou os olhos ante o orgulho do namorado. — Tenho 99% de certeza que foi por isso que cordas foram banidas da mansão por um tempo e ele chama demais seus filhos de demônios para nunca ter sido vítima deles. De qualquer forma, desculpe por isso. Não achei que Jason ia fazer isso com você, já que é a tia favorita dele.

— Bom, ele ama mais as traquinagens pelo jeito, mas não se preocupe com isso, eles estavam só sendo crianças. Mas me diga o que aconteceu que vocês voltaram tão cedo?

— Hmmm... Digamos que nossa noite não foi muito melhor que a sua, mas vou deixar Bruce contar para você amanhã. Suba tomar banho e fique essa noite. Está tarde para você voltar sozinha.

— Bom, eu não vou dizer não para os chuveiros dessa mansão — Diana disse cansada.

— Ótimo. Pegue o quarto de hospede no final da ala leste. Vou ver se encontro algo para você vestir enquanto toma banho.

Diana se despediu com um aceno e Clark olhou desolado para a sala de estar. Sabia que de uma forma ou de outra sobraria para ele limpar tudo, mas poderia esperar. Primeiro socorreria as crianças da fúria justa do pai.

** _Continua..._ **

[1] Referência a Super Mario World

[2] Referência ao acontecido na fanfic "Bem vindo à família", parte 1 da Série: Família Wayne ou quase Wayne.


	3. Energia Acumulada

Após o atentado das crianças contra Diana, Bruce colocou todas em um novo castigo de duas semanas sem TV’s, vídeo games, tablets, celulares e deu mais uma palestra sobre manter as coisas da casa intactas. Obviamente, Bruce omitiu a informação que tudo que estava exposto nos corredores eram réplicas e que os artigos originais estavam muito seguros em um cofre na sala segura do prédio da Wayne Enterprise. Se as crianças soubessem que nada daquilo era verdadeiro, a Mansão cairia. Literalmente.

Inclusive, foi um pouco engraçada a cara que Clark fez quando descobriu esse pequeno detalhe, mas o bilionário sabia que o segredo da família Wayne estaria seguro com o seu menino de fazenda. Diana não sabia disso, mas também não se importou, mesmo pensando serem os artigos verdadeiros que quebraram, ela o extorquiu com presentes caros como indenização por seus filhos endemoniados.

Tanto Bruce como Clark, tiveram que acompanhar a amiga no shopping e comprarem qualquer coisa que ela queria no dia seguinte a confusão. Bruce realmente não se importava com isso, estando muito mais chateado com seu encontro frustrado. As crianças, ironicamente, se comportavam muito melhor em público do que em casa, mas os adultos achavam que era uma artimanha deles para conseguirem uma condicional e o castigo ser revogado mais cedo. Isso não estava acontecendo.

Para a felicidade dos pais, o passeio no shopping cansou as crianças e eles dormiram no carro no caminho de volta. Foram várias idas e vindas da garagem para os respectivos quartos. Diana havia ido embora do shopping mesmo e o casal finalmente conseguiu ter um tempo apenas para eles. Não havia crianças, trabalho, encontros mal sucedidos, amigos na mansão. Eram apenas os dois.

— Então... Que tal aproveitar a paz e silêncio? — Clark perguntou dando beijos molhados no pescoço do namorado e o abraçava pelas costas ainda no hall de entrada.

— Hm... — Bruce gemeu com os beijos e o carinho inocente que Clark fazia em sua barriga. — Acho que foi a melhor ideia que eu ouvi hoje fazendeiro.

O mais velho virou de frente e capturou os lábios do jornalista em um beijo imundo e sugestivo. Seus braços o agarram pela cintura e o trouxe ainda mais perto do seu corpo, permitindo que ambos esfregassem as ereções juntas. 

Suas línguas brincavam juntas, tentando conseguir a dominância do beijo e os toques nunca eram suficientes. As roupas atrapalhavam a intenção final, unirem pele com pele, tocar tudo que há para ser tocado, juntarem seus corpos quase em um só, onde não daria para saber onde começa um e começa o outro.

— Vamos para o quarto — ofegou Clark se afastando do beijo, sentindo seu membro doer escondido pelas roupas. Precisava urgente de algum toque mais íntimo.

Os dois subiram a interminável escada da mansão até finalmente alcançarem o quarto deles. Com o maior cuidado que a afobação permitia no momento, eles atravessaram o corredor com o quarto das crianças em um ruído mínimo até que finalmente chegaram onde queriam. Para um excesso de zelo, trancaram a porta e os dois caíram juntos na cama em um novo beijo lascivo.

As roupas foram arrancadas as pressas devido à urgência que tinham de se saciarem depois de tantos dias em abstinência um do outro. Clark não poupou esforços em tocar, beijar, chupar morder e marcar o corpo de Bruce de várias formas. O jornalista deixou uma linha arroxeada na clavícula de Bruce, fez trilhas de beijos molhados pelo peito do mais velho. Brincou com os mamilos rosados do outro até ficarem duros e hipersensíveis ao toque. Lambeu o abdômen definido até chegar à pélvis e ao membro grosso e molhado, onde se divertiu até a felação.

Clark sentia que Bruce lhe marcava tanto quanto o marcava e após engolir o gozo do namorado, Clark foi virado de costas no colchão e suas pernas foram afastadas, expondo seu membro intumescido, que não recebeu alívio. Com uma prazerosa tortura, viu Bruce umedecer os lábios vermelhos e inchados com a língua e sentar em cima dele, esfregando seu pau no meio da sua bunda, incitando-o ainda mais.

Observou fascinado o outro moreno levar dois dedos a própria boca e chupá-los até estarem bem molhados e levar os mesmo dedos atrás de si. Sabendo que Bruce faria o trabalho de se abrir, Clark se contentou em pousar as mãos nas coxas carnudas, apertando a carne musculosa e traçando cada gomo na barriga e brincando novamente com os mamilos dele.

Bruce adorava quando Clark o preparava, mas o fazendeiro era muito cuidadoso na hora do sexo e cuidado requer tempo e paciência. Duas coisas que Bruce não tinha no momento. O mais velho precisava do pau de Clark dentro dele o mais rápido possível antes que enlouquecesse de tesão. Se preparou o mínimo possível e guiou o falo do namorado em direção a sua entrada e sentou lentamente em cima de Clark, se empalando no processo. Os dois gemeram com a penetração e embora Bruce sentisse queimar um pouco, era uma dor gostosa, por isso, não perdeu tempo para esperar se acostumar com o estiramento para começar a cavalgar no pênis de Clark.

A força e a velocidade que Bruce comandava nos movimentos, faziam Clark senti-lo tão profundamente ao ponto de sentir a próstata de Bruce cada vez que o estocava. O membro de Bruce que havia sido aliviado estava começando a ficar duro novamente e saltava junto com o corpo de Bruce, batendo em ambos os estômagos até agarrá-lo com uma das mãos e masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo que o sexo.

Eles tentavam manter o mais silencioso possível os gemidos, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil mantê-los, então Clark se ergueu até ficar sentando e tomar a boca de Bruce, abafando os gemidos e sem qualquer indício, Bruce gozou novamente sujando a ambos com sêmen branco e pastoso, aumentando o aperto em volta de Clark, bastando-o para alcançar o orgasmo e liberar sua carga de gozo dentro do canal apertado de Bruce.

— Eu precisava disso — disse Clark ofegante.

— Éramos dois — Bruce respondeu sem ar também.

— Segunda rodada no banheiro? — O jornalista perguntou inocentemente, já se levantando e levando Bruce com ele.

— Insaciável! — Bruce exclamou.

— Isso não foi um não — Clark riu e entrou no banheiro com o namorado.

Os dois foderam mais uma vez no banheiro contra os azulejos, mas foi em um ritmo mais lento e cuidadoso agora que a afobação havia diminuído um pouco. Além dos toques, Clark fazia questão de dizer o quanto amava Bruce e como ele tinha melhorada sua vida em 1000%, lhe dando uma família. Arrancando o terceiro orgasmo de Bruce naquela noite.

Quando voltaram para o quarto, agora vestidos e exaustos, antes de ir para o conforto da cama, Bruce foi até a porta e a destrancou, voltando para as cobertas e se aconchegando a Clark.

— Bruce? — Clark perguntou sussurrando e recebeu um grunhido sonolento do homem em seus braços. — Por que você sempre destranca a porta do quarto à noite?

Clark ouviu o suspiro do mais velho, mas diante o silêncio dele de alguns segundos, presumiu que não obteria uma resposta, por isso se surpreendeu quando o outro começou a falar:

— Por causa das crianças. Eu não quero que eles venham até o quarto e encontrarem a porta trancada e pensarem que eu não quero lidar com elas. Aconteceu isso uma vez com o Dick e não quero que aconteça de novo — explicou.

— Foi muito ruim?

— Seria muito pior se fosse com Jason — Bruce riu um pouco da própria piada, mas depois ficou sério novamente. — Foi um acidente na verdade, eu tive um encontro e tranquei para Dick não entrar durante... Você sabe. Só que eu esqueci de abrir depois e não o ouvi tentar entrar. Só descobri isso semanas depois, quando ele parou de vim para mim. Eu achei que ele estava melhorando, mas na verdade estava piorando e um dia quando eu o questionei, ele só começou a chorar e me implorava por perdão, prometendo que nunca mais ia me incomodar de noite. 

— Deus! — Clark exclamou lamentando a situação. Dick era a criança mais doce e esperançosa que tinha conhecido para imaginá-lo fazendo esse tipo de coisa.

— Eu expliquei para ele depois o que havia acontecido e prometi que nunca mais aconteceria. Depois disso, eu passei a ter mais cuidado. Mas brincadeiras a parte... Dick é muito melhor em superar traumas e perdoar do que Jason. Se tivesse acontecido com ele, eu provavelmente acordaria com um filho a menos, porque Jason teria fugido da mansão achando que ele era um estorvo. Eles estão bem agora, mas não quero arriscar que aconteça uma recaída e eu esteja de guarda baixa.

Clark sabia sobre o passado dos filhos de Bruce e as condições que o levou adotar todos eles, mas nunca chegou a presenciar nada sério sobre isso. Tim ainda tinha um ou outro pesadelo e ia para a cama deles no meio da noite, mas era sempre por sonhos com monstros e fantasmas. Medos normais de criança e quando Bruce falou que Jason podia ter ataques de pânico, achou que era só o exagero normal do namorado até Alfred comentar também.

O mordomo/pai/avô/confidente/ amigo nunca mentia e nunca exagerava. Se Alfred dizia que Jason tinha ataques de pânicos, Clark sabia que não era só o exagero natural de Bruce.

— Está tudo bem, perguntei por curiosidade — Clark beijou o topo da cabeça de Bruce. — Se for por isso, não me importo nem de deixar a porta escancarada para eles.

Bruce virou a cabeça e olhou para Clark. Não dava para ver muito por causa da escuridão, mas o empresário sentia a sinceridade fluírem das palavras de Clark. Como ele tinha conseguido alguém tão perfeito quanto o jornalista?

— Obrigado.

— Pelo quê?

— Por ser tão compreensível com meus filhos.

— Bruce... Eu amo seus filhos tanto quanto amo você. Eu te disse mais cedo no banho, pra mim eles já são minha família. Nossa família.

— Sim... Nossa família — Bruce afirmou um pouco inseguro ainda.

— Nossa família — Clark repetiu para finalizar o assunto e dar a certeza que Bruce precisava. Depois disso os dois dormiram exaustos das atividades anteriores.

O despertador os acordou horas depois para início de mais uma semana. Felizmente, pela rotina da escola, atividades extracurriculares e dever de casa, as crianças quase não sentiram o castigo e quando sentiam naquela hora antes de dormirem, eles sentavam na sala de jogos e brincavam com algum jogo de tabuleiro e às vezes Clark participava também.

O problema aconteceu no final de semana. Bruce e Clark tinham que ir para uma gala na Fundação Martha Wayne e novamente, não havia ninguém para ficar com as crianças, até que Steve Trevor, noivo de Diana, ignorante sobre o que havia acontecido no final de semana passado e sem presumir da energia acumulada das crianças, se ofereceu para que ele e noiva ficassem com as crianças. Bruce sabia que era errado se aproveitar da ignorância de um homem, mas estavam ficando sem opções naquele momento e acabou aceitando a oferta.

No sábado à noite, Diana chegou em casa do salão de beleza, pensando que teria uma noite romântica com Steve para encontrar as cinco crianças sentadas no seu sofá branco, com mochilas, travesseiros e sacos de dormir no colo.

— Inferno, não! — Exclamou ela.

** _Continua..._ **


	4. A Calmaria Antes da Tempestade

A Gala da Fundação Martha Wayne para angariar fundos para uma reforma na ala de oncologia infantil do Hospital Municipal de Gotham havia sido um sucesso. Bruce desempenhou bem o seu papel de anfitrião da noite, encantando a todos com seu charme, enquanto Clark surpreendeu a todos da alta sociedade com o seu carisma. O namoro dos dois não era segredo fazia um bom tempo, mas sempre houve especulações de quanto tempo duraria o “affair” entre eles, afinal Bruce era o alvo da imprensa desde sempre e Clark era a imprensa, ou seja, todos os requintes para um desastre de namoro. Contudo, acima de serem um bilionário popular e um jornalista, eles eram só Bruce e Clark, ambos se amavam e isso para eles era o suficiente, o resto dos problemas os dois lidavam quando chegasse o momento de cruzar aquela ponte.

Agora, depois de quase dois anos de relacionamento, morando juntos e criando as crianças, o resto da sociedade pareceu aceitar que o que eles tinham era sólido e Clark passou a ser visto como algo além de “namorado interesseiro”. O fazendeiro manteve seu emprego como jornalista, ganhando sua própria renda, ajudando nas despesas de casa e não esbanjava ostentação por aí. Continuou inclusive com o mesmo carro Ford Crown Victoria, de cor desbotada. Sua humildade incorruptível convenceu a maioria das pessoas que estava com Bruce por amor e sua relação com a classe alta que o namorado frequentava melhorou consideravelmente, embora ainda houvesse um ou outro cochicho por aí.

— Eu diria que tudo deu certo — o mais novo disse, enquanto ajeitava a gravata torta de Bruce, depois de uma longa noite cumprimentando e abraçando estranhos.

— Pelo menos até agora — suspirou o empresário cansado. Bruce sabia que as galas eram importantes, mas isso não significava que não o exauria.

— Até agora? — o repórter perguntou confuso.

— Temos que ir buscar as crianças na Diana e quanto mais cedo chegarmos, menos coisas eu terei que reembolsá-la. Ainda não acredito que paguei mil dólares naquele par de sapatos no outro dia.

— Eram Louboutin e em edição limitada. Sugiro se acostumar com isso, pois tenho certeza que vai gastar muito mais com Cass quando ela virar uma adolescente herdeira milionária.

— Não diga isso — Bruce franziu as sobrancelhas.

Bruce realmente gostava de ignorar o fato de que seus filhos estavam crescendo, mas principalmente sua princesinha. Os colegas da escola dela ainda estavam na fase de “eca, meninas” e demonstravam paixão puxando o cabelo, isso estava bem para o bilionário, mas não estava preparado psicologicamente para sua filha crescer e virar alvo de abutres com intenções mais maliciosas; pior ainda quando sua filha começar a se interessar pelos abutres maliciosos. Por ele, suas crianças permaneceriam assim para sempre.

— É um ciclo natural amor. Cass ainda gosta de gastar seu dinheiro com bonecas e fantasias de princesa, mas daqui uns anos, ela vai trocar bonecas por maquiagem e fantasias por roupas.

— Eu estou te implorando para parar de falar — Bruce definitivamente não queria pensar nisso.

— Como quiser — Clark disse se rendendo, mas no fundo achava divertindo o ciúmes de Bruce que era totalmente um pai coruja e babão.

O manobrista chegou depois de alguns minutos de espera, trazendo o Bugatti azul. Bruce gostava de ostentar quando tinha que aparecer em festas como aquela, então caprichava com a “carruagem do baile”. A desvantagem é que por ter apenas dois lugares, tiveram que voltar para a Mansão Wayne e trocar pelo “carro família”, como Dick nomeara e partir novamente rumo ao prédio de Diana em um bairro de classe média alta. Estava um pouco tarde, passando até mesmo da hora de dormir de Dick, mas Bruce realmente ficava mais tranquilo quando as crianças estavam protegidas sob sua vigilância. Clark e Diana entendiam o pensamento, pois Bruce já passava muito estresse.

Quem atendeu a porta foi Steve, com a cara um pouco amassada de sono, mas deixou os dois entrarem. Quando passaram do hall e foram para a sala ampla do apartamento, viram as crianças juntas dormindo em um colchão no chão. Diana assistia televisão em um filme em preto e branco com o som bem baixinho e apesar de acordada, ela tinha uma expressão sonolenta.

— Boa noite, desculpe por acordar vocês — Clark disse baixinho e entrando no apartamento, cumprimentando Diana com um beijo na bochecha tomando cuidado para não pisar em ninguém.

— Como foi a gala? — Ela perguntou beijando Bruce também.

— Ótimo. Qual o valor do cheque? — O empresário perguntou olhando em volta, estranhando ver tudo intacto.

— A boa notícia para vocês é que eles são mais tímidos quando estão na casa dos outros — zombou Diana, mas ainda mantendo o som baixo. — Eles se comportaram relativamente bem. Fizeram uma baguncinha, mas tudo ficou intacto e arrumaram tudo antes da hora de dormir.

— Pai? — Perguntou Dick, abrindo os olhos após ouvir vozes na sala. 

— Oi Dickie — disse Bruce abaixando no colchão ao lado do mais velho, bagunçando o cabelo já descabelado. — Nós já estamos indo para casa. Arrumou tudo?

O menino assentiu e se espreguiçou levantando meio trôpego. Ele gostaria de poder voltar a dormir, mas já estava ficando grande para ser carregado no colo.

— Posso levar o Dami?

— Claro. Só toma cuidado ok? — Bruce sabia que podia contar com o mais velho para ajudar a tomar conta dos mais novos, inclusive com Damian.

Dick pegou cuidadosamente o caçula no colo, certificando-se de manter a manta envolta do corpinho para mantê-lo aquecido. Após o trabalho de logística para levar todas as crianças para o carro, a família estava indo para casa. Os pais aconchegaram todas as crianças em suas camas e o restante da noite passou sem nenhum incidente, tendo todos dormindo como os anjinhos que não eram.

Na manhã seguinte Clark foi o primeiro a acordar, como sempre. Na fazenda ele não conseguia dormir até tarde mesmo que quisesse e depois de adulto, virou um hábito acordar nas primeiras horas da manhã, não importando a hora que havia ido dormir na noite anterior.

O jovem jornalista levantou da cama e vestiu o roupão para proteger o corpo do vento frio da manhã, indo até a cozinha preparar o café da manhã para sua família. Clark sempre sorria igual um idiota sempre que pensava “sua família”. A aceitação de todos à sua presença em suas vidas o deixava emocionado. Cass e Tim estavam pegando o hábito de lhe chamar de “papai Clark”, não importa que fosse para quando queriam alguma coisa que Bruce já havia dito não, o efeito ainda era o mesmo. Dick o chamava de “pops” brincando e Jason apesar de ainda chamá-lo pelo seu nome sem exceções, estava infinitamente mais confortável, permitindo se aconchegar ao jornalista nos dias de filme em família.

O café na cafeteira começou a passar, o leite de Damian estava sendo fervido no fogão e tudo que as outras crianças comiam no café da manhã já estavam estrategicamente postas na mesa da cozinha. O primeiro a acordar foi Tim, que entrou na cozinha coçando os olhinhos sonolentos.

— Bom dia — desejou Clark beijando a testa do menino.

— Bom — o menino bocejou e continuou — Dia.

— Senta no seu lugar querido que eu já te sirvo.

Tim obedeceu e sentou no seu lugar na mesa, vendo Clark começar a misturar seu leito com chocolate e fazer o seu pão na chapa.

— Bom dia — dessa vez quem entrou foi Bruce carregando Damian no colo.

O bilionário colocou o bebê na cadeira alta e beijou a testa de ambos os filhos e deu um selinho em Clark. Pouco a pouco a cozinha foi ficando lotada por mais gente que acordava e aquela manhã de domingo começou como a família feliz de sempre. Os dois mais velhos nem imaginavam que as crianças colocariam em prática o que a “tia Diana” havia ensinado a eles no dia anterior.

** _Continua..._ **


	5. Com a Cozinha do Alfred Não Se Brinca

Diana passou um domingo maravilhoso, obrigada. Dormiu quase a manhã inteira para repor todo o sono perdido durante a semana e acordou com os beijos de Steve, um ato raro, vez que seu noivo costumava acordar muito depois que ela. Tomaram o café da manhã romântico na cama e se amaram durante horas, curtindo a presença um do outro. Momentos assim eram difíceis para eles. Ambos tinham vidas profissionais agitadas. O resto do dia passou dessa maneira despretensiosa como de manhã.

Foi no finalzinho da tarde e começo da noite que sua paz foi quebrada por um dos seus dois melhores amigos. Quando o porteiro do seu prédio informou que Clark estava lá, pensou que talvez uma das crianças tivesse esquecido alguma coisa na noite anterior e o jornalista veio buscar.

Para sua infelicidade, o jovem rapaz não estava com a expressão boba e alegre de sempre, mas sim uma carranca fechada que o deixava até parecido com seu namorado se olhasse bem, porém o risco cinzento que cortava seu rosto no meio, tirou dela toda a seriedade que a visita dele poderia significar.

― Precisamos conversar. Sério ― afirmou Clark, com a voz grossa.

Diana deu um passo para o lado e deixou o homem entrar no apartamento. Steve saiu do quarto para cumprimentar o amigo. O loiro sorriu quando olhou para Clark e até mesmo abriu a boca para zombar, mas o sinal que Diana feito atrás de Clark, o fez ficar quieto, partindo dali rapidinho. Seja lá o que sua noiva ensinou para as crianças Wayne, ele não queria estar por perto para ser responsabilizado.

― Te pedimos um favor ontem Diana: tomar conta das crianças ― começou Clark com o tom magoado.

― Em primeiro lugar, vocês não me pediram nada. Steve se ofereceu pelas minhas costas. Quando cheguei em casa, já não podia deixá-los em uma caixa de papelão na Mansão Wayne ― zombou.

― Também não precisava ensiná-los seus truques. Bruce precisou ir para uma reunião de emergência com alguns empresários estrangeiros com isso daqui colado nas costas ― tirou do bolso uma folha sulfite escrito “bicha” em vermelho.

― Como sabe que fui eu que ensinei eles isso? ― Se defendeu.

― Porque na faculdade você colou um “corno manso” nas costas do seu professor de história da arte!

― Em minha defesa, não achei que Jason ia escrever “bicha” nas costas do pai dele. Eu sugeri apenas um “idiota”.

― Bom, Jason quis ser mais ofensivo do que “idiota” e conseguiu. Magoou ele e a mim também. Não bastasse isso, quando tentamos falar com as crianças sobre esse tipo de ofensa, elas começaram a repetir tudo que dizíamos, como se isso não tivesse o mínimo de importância.

Diana entendia porque Clark estava tão chateado. Entendia mesmo. Uma coisa era um papel escrito “idiota” e outra completamente diferente um papel escrito “bicha”. Tinha consciência do que isso significava para Bruce que relutou muito em se assumir homossexual, principalmente por causa dos filhos e o medo que tinha sobre como as crianças se sentiram sobre ele e Clark, mas não dava para levar Clark a sério com o risco na cara. Estava contendo o riso com muito esforço. Não achou que um dos dois iria cair na pegadinha que ensinou Cassandra.

****Flashback*****

Diana entrou no seu quarto, onde Cassandra estava sentada toda encolhida na cama, magoada com a brincadeira de mau gosto dos seus irmãos mais velhos. Cass não gostava de aranhas e Dick e Jason acharam que era divertido jogar uma aranha de plástico nela, só para lhe assustar.

A mais velha puxou a menina no colo e começou a contar suas experiência como a caçula de quatro irmãs:

― Quando eu era pequena, minhas irmãs mais velhas me ridicularizavam um pouco. Um dia eu decidi pregar uma peça nelas. Eu peguei duas moedas. Risquei com grafite o contorno de uma delas e desafiei elas a passaram na cara. Usei em mim a que não estava suja e deixei que elas passassem a que estava toda preta. Melecou toda a cara delas. Antíope deu risada da besteira, mas foi para um encontro com o rosto sujo. No final, quem passou vergonha foi ela.

****Fim do Flashback****

― Bruce agora está chateado com as crianças, as crianças estão chateadas porque Bruce está chateado com elas e eu estou chateado com tudo isso ― Clark continuou dizendo, não percebendo que Diana ficou bons minutos distraída.

― Eu sinto muito, não queria que acontecesse esses resultados ― se desculpou.

― Eu sei que você sente, mas sem ensinar mais pegadinhas para eles. Eles elevam tudo a níveis muito alto e sempre termina com alguém magoado. Existe algo mais além disso?

― Não. Não ensinei mais nada ― mentiu, mordendo a língua para não rir. Se Clark soubesse. ― Olha… Amanhã eu passo na Mansão falar com eles.

― Obrigado Di ― Clark sorriu e a abraçou, voltando a ser a meiguice em pessoa.

Se despediram e após o amigo ir embora, Diana precisou se apoiar na parede quando as gargalhadas roubaram todas as suas forças. A brincadeira do insulto foi grave, mas a do risco da moeda era divertidíssima, só teria sido melhor se tivesse acontecido com Bruce, mas com Clark ainda tinha graça também.

Na segunda-feira, apesar de ter dito que passaria na Mansão Wayne para falar com as crianças, seu dia foi corrido e acabou fazendo hora extra no museu, ficando tarde para ir ver os Waynes.

Tinha acabado de sair do banho quando viu Steve entrando com Alfred no apartamento.

― Alfred! Que bom ver você achei que estava na Inglaterra ― exclamou surpresa, mas cumprimentou o senhor com entusiamo.

― Voltei antes para fazer uma surpresa.

― Vou preparar um chá para nós, enquanto conta a Diana como foi suas férias Alfred ― Steve disse, se retirando da sala.

― Conte-me como foi a viagem Alfred ― pediu animada. Ela gostava de Londres.

― Bom cara senhorita Prince… Minha viagem foi maravilhosa, até eu chegar em casa. Informei as crianças para se comportarem, porque receberia velhos amigos da escola de etiqueta, contudo quando fui servir o chá da tarde, houve uma surpresa geral se tratar de um chá salgado, porque alguém ensinou as crianças do patrão Bruce que trocar o conteúdo do açucareiro seria engraçado ― o tom de voz do mordomo era mordaz, muito mais ameaçador que o de Clark.

Diana engoliu seco e gaguejou um pedido de desculpas.

― Acho melhor senhorita Prince, que amanhã a senhorita me traga três pacotes de açúcar fechado, vez que não confio mais no que está na minha cozinha. Caso contrário, garanto a senhorita nunca mais comerá nada agradável ao paladar sempre que for visitar a Mansão Wayne ― ameaçou.

Diana sabia que perder o sabor da comida saborosa de Alfred era o pior dos castigos, principalmente quando ninguém fazia cookies como ele. Acenou freneticamente com a cabeça, como Tim fazia quando fez algo errado.

― Ótimo ― Alfred sorriu suavemente.

O interfone tocou novamente, sendo Bruce dessa vez. Diana revirou os olhos. Agora seria obrigada a ouvir discurso de Bruce também.

― Você ― grunhiu o bilionário para Diana quando esta abriu a porta. Suas mãos coçavam a perna na altura da virilha e das coxas. ― Pelo jeito também ensinou as crianças a colocarem pó de mico nas minhas cuecas.

― Não foi as crianças patrão Bruce. Fui eu. Isso é para aprender a não usar minha cozinha como motel com o senhor Kent ― Alfred surpreendeu os outros dois falando.

Ali, ficou mais do que provado que não era para mexer com a cozinha de Alfred, pois as consequências seriam malignas.

** _Fim_ **


End file.
